Forbidden Love
by faithfullymonchele
Summary: Kissing him passionatly, I undid the hem of his shirt. This would be as far as we'd get before there would be a knock on the door. Why? Because I was dating Justin and he was dating Selena. NILEY's forbidden love. Read and review! Rated M!
1. Preface

Forbidden Love

**Hiaa Guys :)**

**So this idea's been in my head for a while now so I thought I would make a fanfic of it.**

**Tell me what you think :)**

**Peace**

**---Hannziibaybee---**

**THIS FAN FIC IS LEGAL!**

**LAST NAMES ARE CHANGED!**

Preface

Kissing him passionately, I began to undo the hem of his shirt. His hand started to slip up my dress, while his other was undoing my bra. He certainly was a handy man. After a few minutes, I was lying on top of him, our naked bodies touching. We knew this would be as far as we'd get. Here anyway. It'd only be a while before someone would knock on Ashley **Teatowel**'sbedroom door. But we stayed there for a bit, treasuring the moment.

A few hours later, we were downstairs socializing. But not with each other. No, as far as everyone else was concerned, we hated each other. Complicated? I know. But it was even more confusing. I was dating Justin **Vase** and Nick was dating Selena **Dover (Legal names :))**. That was just the way it was. Or, should I say, the was Disney wanted it.

But that didn't stop Nick and I from being together. Disney didn't know about it. Justin and Selena didn't know about it. _Nobody _knew about it. And that was the way we intended to keep things. For now.

**So what do ya think guys ??**

**Please review! More chapters to come!**

**Peace**

**---Hannziibaybee---**


	2. Crushes and Friendships

Forbidden Love

**Hiaa guys :)**

**Here's the next chapter… has more words!**

**This story is based on what really happened, but I've twisted it. I've changed how they met, how they broke up, and things like that.**

**Please review!**

**NILEY ALWAYS!**

**Peace**

**---Hannziibaybee---**

**

* * *

  
**

The Beginning

So I guess your all thinking, 'Why don't we just tell the world that we're together?'. 'Why don't we dump our other partners if we're that in love?'. Well… I guess we'll start at the beginning.

It all started three years ago, when I first met him. It was in the middle March and we were at a Disney party. Our managers decided to introduced us to each other. I remember being really nervous and sweaty when I was around him. I began to giggle uncontrollably. He started scratching his neck and stuttered when he spoke to me. But as soon as our hands met that night, a spark ran through my veins like an electric shock. I was pretty sure from that moment that he was _the one._

So as time went passed, Nick and I were spending more and more time together. I found out he lived a few houses down from me, so I used to be over at his house all of the time. I had become very friendly with his brothers and parents, and so had my family.

By April, Nick was officially my boyfriend. I wanted to scream to the world that I was going out with the most amazing, romantic, funny and hottest guy in Hollywood. But of course, with me being on the Disney Channel, and him being a rock star, we had to keep it on the DL. This didn't go down well with Nick and I to start with, but in the end, we were forced to agreed for the sakes of our career.

The following months went great. Bike rides around the lake, picnics in the park, sleeping underneath the stars… it all seemed so perfect. And even though I couldn't punch every girl that hit on him, or kill anybody that flirted with him on the set of a video, I was truly happy.

In September, we were pulled into a meeting by our managers. Our parents and siblings were called in as well. When we were all sat down, they announced that they wanted us to go on tour together.

I had never been more excited. Things really couldn't get better. I had a hit T.V. show on a international channel, a soundtrack that went platinum and number 1 in 15 countries and 9 months (303 days) **(A/N. Yes, I'm making this up!) **on the road with my gorgeous boyfriend. I thought nothing could bring me down. But I had know clue what the next few months had in store for me.

* * *

**Sorry it's still quite short, but this chapter was basically about the beginning of their relationship. **

**Next chapter will be 'The Break-up'**

**Please Review!**

**Peace**

**---Hannziibaybee--- **


	3. Kisses and Concerts

Forbidden Love

**Hiaa guys.**

**Just a quick authors note….**

**Did anyone see the lunch date pictures ?? :O**

**Hope they get back together so badly!**

**And btw, I decided to change this chapter from The Break-Up to The Tour (:**

**Please review!**

**Peace**

**---Hannziibaybee---**

**

* * *

  
**

The Tour

It was November 2nd. The day we set of for The Best Of Both Worlds 50-state-tour.

Our bus was amazing! There was a massive lounge, kitchen, 2 bathrooms and 5 bedrooms. One for my mum and dad, Nick's mum and dad, Kevin, Joe and Nick and me. Of course, Nick and I had separate beds. We had managed to persuade them to let us share a room. On the one condition that we had separate beds away from each other. Far away. These were the words from my daddy. But I don't think our mums were that bothered. They didn't think we would get up to anything. It makes me laugh how wrong they were and how many nights I ended up waking up in his bed.

The shows were amazing, with nearly all of them being sold out. It felt amazing going out there, performing my music and sharing the stage with the most amazing guy ever. Although, we were strictly told by the Disney company that we were not allowed to have 'any inappropriate physical contact on stage that may imply we are a couple,' and that we were 'representatives of a child friendly company,' and we had to 'keep the clean cut image.' We still managed to send a few winks and looks on stage. But hey, when your going out with a guy that's known as America's Most Wanted Teen Sensation, it can be a little hard not to flirt a little.

**Forbidden Love – Forbidden Love -- Forbidden Love**

Before I knew it, we were down to our last five shows. I couldn't believe it had been 8 months. It had gone so fast. I really didn't want it to end. I suppose I knew that possibly, after this tour, I would be seeing a lot less of Nick. I think he knew this as well, although we didn't want to admit it.

These thoughts were rushing through my head when I went on stage to do my duet with him and his brothers. The music started out and I came down from the high platform I was currently standing on. I could hear the crowd chanting my name, chanting his name. All of a sudden it all got to much for me.

I knew that I wanted to tell them that I was dating him. I knew that he did as well. I knew that Disney would go ballistic if we did. But at this particular moment in time, I didn't give a shit.

Before I knew it, I was walking down the runway **(A/N idk what it is called!) **with him beside me. Of course we were, discreetly, sending our normal winks and looks. But this time, I felt a sudden rush go through my body. And as we reached the end of the runway, I planted a passionate kiss on his right cheek.

I immediately realized what I had done, what I had cost us. No physical contact on stage. That was the rule if we wanted to stay together. I had ruined all my chances of being with Nick publicly, and before I know it, I'll be banned from being near him, hugging him, or even talking to him in public. I felt like I was going to run of stage crying. That was until, I saw the silly smile that had appeared on Nick's face.

* * *

**So that's it for today. Next Chapter **_**will **_**be 'The Break-Up! **

**Will probs be up on thursday!**

**Review!**

**Peace**

**---Hannziibaybee---**


	4. Arguments and BreakUps

Forbidden Love

**Hiaa Guys**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Peace**

**Hannziibaybee**

**

* * *

  
**

The Break-Up

I ran off of the stage, trying to avoid my family. I knew they would be asking questions. I ran into my dressing room, transformed back into Miley, and was just about to head for the tour bus. But then, I got a knock at the door. Seeing it was Nick, I let him in.

I remember he sat down, his head in his hands. I could tell he had been crying. Nick was a sensitive guy, but he'd never looked like this before. I knew that something was wrong.

'I'm breaking up with you Miles.'

Those were the words that split my heart into a thousand tiny pieces.

'Why?'

I asked him, curious to know why he had suddenly decided that we shouldn't date. I tried to hide the hurt and sadness in my voice although it came out all croaky. Tears were now falling from my face.

He stayed there silently.

I think that was the thing that hurt me the most. The fact that he hadn't even bothered to state a reason. He just stayed with his head in his hands.

I remember him trying to comfort me, but I just ended up slapping his face and running out, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't understand. Only 30 minutes ago, I had kissed him and he had smiled. I knew he had. What had change? Why did he dump me?

Those were the questions that ran through my brain as I curled up on a ball on the lounge sofa. Everyone else was in bed, but I couldn't stand staying in the same room as him. Not after he had broke my heart like that and not even given me a reason why. I mean, we had had some fights, but they only lasted 10 minutes and we always ended up curled up on his bed. And I was pretty sure that he hadn't cheated. I mean, not Nick. He couldn't deal with the guilt of cheating on someone **(A/N Keep this in mind ;))**.

In the middle of my thoughts, I heard footsteps coming towards me. Pretending to be asleep, I pulled the covers over my face. All of a sudden, I felt a soft kiss on my forehead.

'I'll always love you Miley.'

* * *

**So that's the break-up guys! Next chapter is The Explanation.**

**I will hopefully get the next chapter up on tomorrow or Saturday.**

**But I'm going to Germany with the school on Sunday!**

**Won't be able to update then but I promise that I will when I get back!**

**If you haven't figured out already, this is there past relashonship! After i've finished the past, it'll go back into the future when they're having an afair!  
**

**That's also why the chapters are short, I need to get the past out of the way!  
**

**Soz for the long note but just needed to get some things out!**

**Peace**

**Hannziibaybee**

**x**


	5. Explanations and New Beginnings

Forbidden Love

**Hiaaa Guys!**

**So I'm back from Germany! It was amazing!**

**This chapter is a bit longer but after this its back into the present.**

**Peace. Love. Niley.**

**Hannziibaybee**

**x**

'_**Love is a game, you have to take part to win the prize'**_

_**-Unknown**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

'I'll always love you Miley,'

'Who's there?' I said, although it was clearly obvious. He started gently stroked my hair.

'I'm so sorry,' He said, ignoring my question. I could feel a tear drop from his eye to my cheek as he pulled me closer.

Everything in my body was telling me to push him away. He had hurt me, and just within a few seconds, my heart had been shattered into millions of tiny pieces. But instead I went against it and pulled him towards me.

We stood there for a moment, holding each other close.

'What did I do wrong Nick,' I asked, looking up into his gorgeous brown eyes.

'Absolutely nothing,' he said slowly, nuzzling his head into my hair. But this didn't make me happy.

'What?! You mean, you dumped me because of absolutely nothing?!' I stood up and pushed him off of me.

'Ssh, Miley,' he said, reminding me it was 3am in the morning. 'Look, of course I didn't break-up with you for no reason'.

'But that's what you just s-,' I was cut of by his voice.

'Yes, I know I just said that,' he said, his finger pressed against my lips. 'Look, do you want me to explain?' I nodded my head signalling yes.

'Ok well, do you remember last night, when you kissed me on stage?' He asked, letting his finger leave my lips. I nodded yes. He sighed before he continued. 'Well, after we came off stage, Dad told me Disney wanted to speak to me. I rang them in my dressing room to see what they wanted. They said that they watched the show on TV and saw the kiss'. He paused and looked down at me. I dropped my head and stared at the floor. I suppose I was expecting this to come soon.

'Well, anyway, they were very mad. They went on for a while going on about how they thought they could trust us and how this could had ruined our careers. It was a load of balls to be honest cause I mean it was only a peck on the cheek but I didn't want to get into any arguments. So they said that we weren't allowed to see each other anymore since we couldn't be _trusted_'.

I looked into his eyes and saw a cheeky grin appear across his face. He pulled me into a hug and I held him close once again. 'They asked me to break up with you,' he continued. 'At first I refused. I mean, I wasn't going to give up you just because of one kiss'. This made me smile. A lot. 'But they said if I didn't, they would tell everybody about my _past_'.

I knew exactly what he meant. Of course, Nick was an amazing guy, but if anyone knew about his _past_, nobody would treat him the same.

I bursted into tears as I held him even closer. 'I love you Nick,' I mumbled into his vest. My make-up was running and staining his white vest top but I don't think he cared.

'I love you too Miley,' he said as he planted a passionate kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands found their way towards my behind. After a few minutes I pushed him towards our bedroom. Finding his bed, I fell onto it, him still on top of me. As I carried on kissing him, our clothes gradually made their way onto the floor surrounding us. And well, you can probably guess what happened after that…

**Forbidden Love – Forbidden Love – Forbidden Love**

I woke up the next morning to see him staring at me.

'Morning gorgeous,' he said as he planted a kiss on my forehead.

'Back at you, handsome. Have fun last night did we?' I said with a smirk across my face.

'Just a little bit!' He said with an equally cheeky grin across his face. 'I swear if parents knew what their kids 'role models' got up to in their spare time, I don't think they would ever let them watch TV again!'

I laughed in agreement. It was then that I remembered what Nick told me last night.

'Nick, what are we gonna do about the whole… Disney thing?' I asked biting on my bottom lip. He brushed a stray piece of hair off of my face as I sighed, looking down.

'Well babes, I guess we'll have to just… not let anyone else know about us?' He said. I laid there thinking. I mean, I wanted everyone to know about us but I suppose this _was_ the only option. I nodded my head in agreement. 'I guess so'.

And that morning signalled the start of our new life. Nick moved his bed into the spare room. I told my parents we'd split up. We didn't stand next to each other on stage anymore and even didn't do our winks just in case. As far as everyone was concerned, 'Niley' was over. But in our case, it was only just beginning…

* * *

**So there you go guys! Hope you liked it ;) Next update will probs be tomorrow or Tuesday. **

**Please Review!**

**Peace**

**Hannziibaybee**

**x**


	6. Relationships and Parties

**Hiaaa x**

**So here's the next chapter, sorry it wasn't up as quick as I'd wanted it to be, My internet crashed! If you haven't realized, I've changed the names of the chapters. And btw, Nick and Miley haven't had sex yet. I've decided that now :) They just kissed and all that but NO SEX!... yet!**

**Please review!**

**P e a c e .**

**Hannziibaybee x**

It had been two years after the 'break-up' and Nick and I were invited to a party at Ashley **Teatowel**'s house. Of course, we weren't going together. I was stuck with Justin **Vase**, my 'boyfriend' of seven months, and I had to face Nick coming with his 'girlfriend' Selena **Dover (A/N The last names are made up for legal reasons…that's why they're random!). **The funny thing was, even though I knew that he didn't love her or even like her, it still hurt to see them together. It all started after our 'break-up'…

_FLASHBACK_

'_Miley?'_

'_Yeah Dad,'_

'_Disney are on the phone,'_

'_Oh, thanks,' I took hold of the phone. 'Hello,'_

'_Miley, are you and Nick over?'_

_I was a little taken back by this. Why should I have to tell them about my private life? But then I remembered the fact that they were the one's that controlled mine and my boyfriends career. So I swallowed the lump in my throat and replied, _

'_Yes, me and Nick are over,' That sentence hurt more than anything in the world._

'_Good…I mean…um, So you wouldn't have anything against him going out with Selena Dover?'_

_My teeth clenched as I grew filled with anger. 'WHAT!!!!! YESTERDAY HE SAID HE LOVED ME AND THAT I WAS HIS ONLY ONE!!!!!' I thought. That fucking bastard._

_There was a pause. _

'_But I thought you said that you guys were over?' It was then that I realized I had said all of that out loud. Besides from the last bit, thank goodness._

'_I…um…I was just reading the script for this new movie…yeah,' I breathed deeply. Good save._

'_Oh…interesting. So you wouldn't mind them dating then?' I swallowed the lump that still hadn't disappeared._

'_Yeah. That would be cool,' _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I had to take a year of seeing them together. Of course, I had talked about this with Nick after the conversation with Disney. He told me that they were black mailing him again, still threatening to spill about his past.

So I just accepted it. I carried on convincing people I hated Nick, but every night at 1am, we would meet in our 'den', this little hut we found on the beach. Nobody knew we were still dating and it hurt keeping that from my family, but I kinda had to accept that too.

On October 13 2008, **(A/N. Made up date)** I got another call from Disney.

_FLASHBACK_

_The phone was ringing on my desk._

'_Hello,'_

'_Hi Miley, It's Mick from Disney,'_

_My face fell. 'Oh, hi Mick,'_

'_Have you heard of a man called Justin Vase?'_

'_Um… isn't he some underwear model?' I knew what was coming next._

'_I suppose, but he is an upcoming singer who we think is going to be big. We were wondering if you would fancy meeting up with him sometime? I'm sure you could give him helpful advice.'_

_In other words… Yes he is an underwear model and a struggling singer who's only way to get any type of fame is to go out with a teen sensation and you have to go out with him to keep your career even though he's 20 years old, a skanky underwear model and probably one of the boss' sons… Typical Disney blackmail._

_I sighed. 'Yeah of course. I would love to meet up with him'_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**Forbidden Love - Forbidden Love – Forbidden Love**

When I arrived at the party, I looked around for Nick. When I eventually caught his sight, he signalled for me to go into the toilet. Slipping away from Justin, we managed to sneak in there without anyone catching us. Hearing the door locked shut, I felt my body being pushed against the bathroom wall. I drew him into a rough, yet passionate kiss as he got closer to me. As we pulled away, he started planting kisses down my neck.

'Oh, I've missed you so much!' I whispered, tangling my hands in his hair.

'Mmh mhh,' he replied, still kissing my neck. By now his hands were starting to slid up my strapless top as I took my hair out from the bun it was in 5 minutes ago. Feeling his other hand slipping up my leg, I forced myself to pull away, only to make him come closer.

'Nick, we can't do this,' I said as my hands landed on his neck.

'I know,' he replied, looking down at his purity ring. We paused for a second when our eyes met. Those gorgeous, deep chocolate eyes made me fall in love with him all over again. I wanted him. And I wanted him now.

'Bedroom. 10 minutes'.

**Thanks for reading guys! Next chapter up soon ;] Please review.**

**P e a c e. Hannziibaybee x**


	7. Boyfriends and Condoms

**Hiiaa Guys!**

**Thank you sooo sooooooo much for the reviews! Sorry this chapter has taken so long, I just really didn't know where to go with this ! Plus my computer broke down again :( And btw, I don't have anything against Justin! For the purpose of this story, Miley doesn't like him so I'm just writing it like that! **

**P e a c e Hannziibaybee x**

**

* * *

  
**

I ran out of the toilets as fast as I could. 'Fortunately', Justin spotted me and plunged me into a rough, hard kiss. Ugh. I wanted to throw up. It felt so…wrong. Especially when I was just about lose my virginity to my secret boyfriend.

I managed to murmur something along the lines of 'I'm feeling sick', which got him to back off, and I headed up towards Ashley's bedroom. Making sure nobody saw me, I rushed into the room and slammed the door shut.

Looking down at my watch, I realized I was seven minutes early. I sighed as I slid down the door. I couldn't believe this was going to happen. Did I really want to lose my virginity on a night out at my best friend's house with another girl's boyfriend? Wow. That does sound bad.

**Forbidden Love – Forbidden Love – Forbidden Love**

I pushed myself from the door and perched onto the end of the bed. With my body facing away from the entrance, I heard the door open slowly. I was pretty sure it was Nick so I sat there still, waiting for him to approach me. I heard the footsteps creeping closer and closer towards me as I tried to contain my doubts and guilt until tomorrow morning. I could hear that his breathing was heavy, I presume he was nervous too. But still those footsteps carried on until I could feel his breath on my neck. Feeling the shivers down my spine, he wrapped his arms around my body. And that's when it hit me.

'Hello gorgeous, I hope we're feeling better,'

_Shit._

'Justin, I don't feel well,'

'Well we'll see about that,' His arms wrapped roughly around my waist as his mouth started sucking viciously onto my neck.

_That would leave a mark. Double Shit._

'Justin…' I started as I pushed him away from me. 'I just want to rest,' Unfortunately, this only made him come closer.

'Come on Miles,' Basically on top of me, he pushed me against the back board of the bed. 'I'm not gonna hurt you…' His hands were creeping up my dress as he continued sucking on me like a leach.

_Too late. He's hurting me._

'I have a purity ring, Justin,' I said, pushing him off and jumping off of the bed. Tears were threatening to fall but I wiped them away quickly.

'Come on Miley, I've been so good to you. Do you not think I deserve a little something in return?' And just like that, he pinned me up against the wall. His arms were draped over me, his leg was sliding up my dress and his mouth was sucking over my whole face.

_Fuck. _

_Think of something, think…_

'I'm on my period!' I blurted out.

_Great, that wouldn't work._

'Well then I guess we can go as we can...' He paused. 'For now,'

_Shit. _

_I have to get out of here._

'Justin, I don't want to!' I shouted, but I didn't have the strength to push him off. 'Just leave me alone,' I whispered.

He got closer to me. So close I could feel his horrible smoky breathe (A/N for the sake of the story, Justin smokes).

'And why would I do that,'

His dark eyes were piercing through my soft blue orbs. The tears were now rolling down my cheeks freely. I didn't want to do this. Not one single bit.

'Please,' I whimpered. But my dress was all ready half unzipped. I could see the condom peaking out of his jean pocket. He had planned for this all along. I closed my eyes as I looked down and prayed everything would be alright.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud bang.

'Leave the girl alone'

* * *

**Ooohhh! Lol, please review! Soz its kinda short :( Next chapter up as soon as I possibly can :)**

**X o x o X**


	8. Fights and New Deals

**Hiaa guys, sorry for the slow update :( **

**I've got big end of year tests in two weeks and have been revising like crazy. But as soon as it hits summer I will be updating much more regularly :) **

**

* * *

  
**

Fights and New Deals

_Previously…_

'_Please,' I whimpered. But my dress was all ready half unzipped. I could see the condom peaking out of his jean pocket. He had planned for this all along. I closed my eyes as I looked down and prayed everything would be alright._

_All of a sudden, I heard a loud bang._

'_Leave the girl alone'_

**Forbidden Love-Forbidden Love-Forbidden Love**

'What the fuck do you think your doing here!' Justin shouted, still keeping his grip on me.

'I said, leave Miley alone,' Nick walked closer to him.

He just laughed cruelly, finally realising my grip.

He walked closer to Nick.

'And why the hell should I listen to a petty little Disney boy like you,'

'That's cute coming from a man whore who could be classed as a perert,'

'Well at least I've got decent hair!'

That was all it took for Nick to punch him hard around the face.

Anybody that knew Nick understood that his hair was his everything to him.

**Forbidden Love-Forbidden Love-Forbidden Love**

I watched Justin fall to the floor, as I ran over to Nick.

Burying my head into his chest, he soothed me softly. I could see that his hand was in pain from hitting Justin, but I knew he only did it to protect me. Once I had calmed down, I walked over to the bed and laid down with Nick beside me. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke to me.

'Miley…' He started, as he played carelessly with my curls. 'Did he…hurt you?'

I sat up, still in shock over what just happened.

'Hurt Me?! He fucking tried to RAPE ME!' I yelled, sitting up on the bed. The tears were starting to fall faster now and I could feel my head throbbing and getting dizzy. As soon as Nick saw the tears from my stained eyes, he pulled me close into his chest, kissing each tear as it fell.

'Miley…' He whispered quietly. 'I'm so sorry,'

Looking into his eyes, I saw the pure sadness and care in his deep brown orbs.

I held onto his sore hand and gently stroked the newly formed cuts that had appeared. I saw him flint and the pain but then he relaxed and placed his hand on top of mine.

'You'll get through this,' He kissed me gently on my forehead. 'We'll both get through this. Together,'

I managed to smile weakly. He just smiled back.

'And I promise I'll do whatever it takes for you to forget about this,'

I looked away. I knew there was only one thing that would potentially make me forget about this. I knew it. Nick knew it. But we both knew that he didn't want to go along with it.

'Nick,' I started, looking down and then back at his deep brown eyes. 'Can we, tell people?'

He stared at me blankly. I guess he saw it coming. I knew I shouldn't had said it.

'I'm sorry Nick I-,' I started apologizing but was interrupted by him.

'Okay'

'What?' I asked, clearly confused about what he just said.

'Okay. If that's what it takes to make you forget about that dirty scumbag,' He paused looking at Justin on the floor with disgust. 'Then I'll do it,'

He smiled at me before placing a soft, sweet kiss upon my lips.

'Plus, imagine the publicity!' He laughed, nudging me slightly. I chuckled at his stupidity as he swiped away the last of my tears.

'So, when will we do it,' I asked him.

'Tonight with Jay Leno. I have an interview alone without the others tomorrow night. I'll bring you out and we'll tell the whole world,'

He placed his hand on top of mine, squeezing it a little to give me support.

'Are you sure?' I asked, doubting myself.

He wrapped his arm around my waist as we stood up. My hands slid up his neck as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. When we finally pulled away, he smiled helplessly one of his toothy grins. The one that only I ever really got out of him. He brought his forehead to mine and whispered softly in my ear.

'You know what? I think I am,'

* * *

**So there you have it :) next chapter will come up asap and i will try my best to make it longer!  
**

**And guys I just have to say…**

**WHAT A MONTH! June is defo NILEY MONTH! I mean the send it on shoot, before the storm and Nick in savannah alone jet skiing with Miley, I went into totally hyperness! Oh my days I hope their back on!**

**Anyway, that's enough for me to rant on about ;)**

**I'll have a new story/one shot up in about a week!  
**

**Have a good summer guys!**

**Peace**

**Hannziibaybee x**


	9. The Morning After The Night Before

The Morning After The Night Before

_Previously_

'_Nick,' I started, looking down and then back at his deep brown eyes. 'Can we, tell people?'_

'_Okay'_

'_So, when will we do it,' I asked him._

'_Tonight with Jay Leno. I have an interview alone without the others tomorrow night. I'll bring you out and we'll tell the whole world,'_

'_Are you sure?' I asked, doubting myself._

'_You know what? I think I am,'_

_

* * *

  
_

The next morning, I awoke in Ashley's spare room. It took a few moments for me to remember last nights events and when I did, I wished I hadn't. A few tears trickled from my eyelids as I pushed the sheet from over my head. About twenty minutes later, I finally composed myself together enough to drag my legs out of bed and downstairs.

I sat beside the kitchen table, deep in thought while eating my cereal, when Ashley and Jared **(A/N : I no that they're split up but I liked them together :D)** came in from the living room.

'Hey Marzipan!' Jared exclaimed as he entered the room. Marzipan was the nickname he gave me when we first met, and he's called me it since I was 13.

'Hey Hun, you feeling a bit better now? I was gonna wake you, but I thought you would probably want the rest,' She wrapped an arm around me as she spoke.

'I'm feeling a bit better,' I said, still trying to push the memories out of my head. 'What's the time?'

'Umm…' She paused, glancing at her watch. 'Half 1,'

'Ash, why didn't you wake me? I could've helped you guys with cleaning up. I'm sooo sorry I fell asleep here. I bet my mum's worried. And Justin…' I stopped in my tracks as I broke down in tears in Ashley's arms.

'Sweetie, I called your mum this morning. She was okay with you staying. And you know you'll never be a burden to us. And Justin…well, you don't have to see him if you don't want to,' she said comfortingly as she held me.

'Yeah,' Jared said, popping up behind her. 'Cause if that guy ever tries to lay a finger on you again then…'

'It's okay, babe, I think she understands!' She was half laughing as she said this. Jared was known to get quite over protecting.

I smiled weakly at the two young adults I called my second parents and pulled them into a tight hug.

'Whoa!' Jared exclaimed after a moment. 'Losing my will to have kids right now!'

I punched him playfully as I unleashed his grip and turned my attention to Ashley.

'Ash, I know you guys want to protect me-after all, your basically family-,' I paused, watching their concerned faces. 'But, I can't just hide from him. I mean, Mum, Brandi, Noah, Brazz, Trace... they would understand, they never really liked Justin that much. But my Dad…'

I sighed, pushing the cereal aside. 'Dad thinks he's perfect. He's like the third son he's never had. They do everything together, and he's helping his career. He spends more time with him than any of us and he even missed Noah's birthday party to go to a business meeting for him. Let's face it. My dad _loves_ Justin.'

I sat on the chair beside me, sulking immensely in my own self pity. Why does my life always have to get so complicated?

'Honey look,' Ash started, interrupting my thoughts. 'I know that it must be tough. You don't wanna upset your daddy, even if he does spend more time with him. But your not in a fricking arranged marriage! You can still get out now. Don't let him take advantage or hurt you ever again, alrite Miles?'

She hugged me tightly and I unwillingly hugged her back. It was great having her around.

'Yeah, and…' Jared started as we both groaned. 'I will kick his ass if he ever does it again. No one hurts or puts down Marzipan Stewart except me!'

I giggled at his silly comment and gave him another hug. He really was my kind of father figure. Well, now that my dad had abandoned me for my boyfriend.

'Well, I think I better get going,' I said, putting the uneaten cereal in the bin.

'Sweetie, you don't have to leave yet.'

'Yeah, you can crash here for a few hours. You normally do that uninvited anyway!' I punched Jared playfully again, my smile lifting.

'Nah, I think I'm gonna go home, clean up a bit.' I stared down at my clothes, realizing that I was still dressed in my outfit from last night. 'Plus, I've got a few things to take care of.'

I said my goodbyes and thanked them both before left the house. I fixed my clothes, making sure I looked at least a little presentable, and headed down the street to the one house I did not want to go to. But I had a little bit of unfinished business to do.

**Forbidden Love-Forbidden Love-Forbidden Love**

Sat in a secluded booth of Starbucks, I stared boringly at my girlfriend droning on about the current troubles of her life. It really was depressing. I would much rather be in PinkBerry, laughing and joking with someone that meant a whole lot more to me than Selena did. But those days were well over rated.

'-And then the bouncer was like, 'Are you Selena from Disney?' and I was like 'Yeah,' cause I am. And then he was like, 'Come back tomorrow, its gonna be bumping' So I was like, 'Why?' So he was like, 'Are are you down with Young **Sneezy (A/N: legal :) **' and I was like, 'Sure I'm down with Young **Sneezy**-'

**(A/N: Yeah, I was watching Ugly Betty as I was doing this :)**

I zoned out, my mind wandered to Miley again. I pictured her hair…her eyes…her mouth…her scent…just…everything. Then I looked at the young woman in front of me. Sure, she was pretty, no one could doubt that. She was talented, fairly smart and had good fashion sense. Any guy would be extremely lucky to date her. I just happened to be that guy. But I wasn't jumping with joy and happiness. No. Instead, I thought about another girl everytime I was with her. It was wrong. Very wrong to be in love with someone else. But that's why I brought her here. I had to put things right.

'-So then he was like-'

'Selena, can I talk to you a second?' I asked politely.

'Yeah, sure, shoot,' she said, touching my hand softly.

'Listen, umm… this is kinda hard for me to say but…I think, I think we should break-up,' I finally said, looking down.

'Okay, I understand,' She whispered as she placed another hand on top of mine.

'What?' I asked, shocked she was being so calm about it.

'Look Nick, I understand. It's Miley isn't it?' I looked down as she said her name, feeling ashamed. But her tone was soft and caring.

'Let me explain. You see, when we started dating, we had fun and all, but I always knew there was something missing. You always seemed…distant somehow. Well anyway, at Kevin's birthday party last year, I saw you with her. You were kissing in your room and I walked by, the door being only half open. I was furious. Seeing your boyfriend with your 'enemy' isn't exactly fun. I was gonna storm in there, catch you red handed and make you both pay for hurting me. But then, I plucked up the courage to look. Really look at you with her. The way you looked at her, the way you said her name, how you kissed her… It just somehow didn't make me mad. I knew deep down that you and her were meant to be. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, I knew U had to break up with you. I was going to talk to you the next day, explain that I was okay about it, but then I also heard you talking about me and Justin. You said you couldn't risk being together publicly because then Disney would tell people about your past. And I knew you didn't want anyone to know that. So I just played along, acting normal. But I knew this day would come sooner or later and made myself ready for it. So Nick, don't worry about it. I don't mind you with Miley, and I won't tell a soul. I promise.'

I stared shocked at what Selena had just said. In a instant, I pulled her into a friendly hug.

'Thanks Lena, that means so much to me,' I said before I stood up from the booth.

'No problem, now go get your girl!' She exclaimed, waving me goodbye.

* * *

**Hiaaa guys :)**

**Well first things first, I am sooo sooo soooooo sorry for the lack of update! I completely lost the plot with this story and couldn't think of ANYTHING! So I just waited till I got the story sorted in my mind. But don't worry, I now have all the chapters planned out so they shall be coming sooner this time!**

**Secondly, I know this chapter ain't that interesting, but the next chapter will be Miley breaking up with Justin :) And I decided to make Selena good in this story because I think she gets to much bad press and I do quite like her! (Just not with Nick :)**

**And lastly, if anyone has ANY idea's for this story, then email me or review them ! I really wanna know what direction everyone wants me to go with this story !**

**So sorry about this really long rant but I will keep authors notes smaller after this! Hope everyone's having a good summer !**

**Review Review Review !**

**Peace**

**-Hannah- x**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**A lot of people have been asking me whether or not I am going to continue with this story. ****I haven't had much of a chance lately, because I've been studying for GCSEs and SATs, but I do hope to continue it over the winter break. So new chapters WILL be coming soon! **

**- .niley.**


End file.
